


Cecil

by ShadedRogue



Series: In the Shadows [3]
Category: Final Fantasy IV
Genre: Implied or Off-stage Rape/Non-con, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-13 10:02:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/823018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadedRogue/pseuds/ShadedRogue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You look like him," Kain had mumbled, hatefully, one time in the dark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cecil

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on fanfiction.net on April 24, 2010.

"You look like him," Kain had mumbled, hatefully, one time in the dark. Golbez's pale fingers had stopped toying with Kain's long, blonde hair as soon as the words had left his mouth – Kain was too tired, too broken to notice; dignity left behind somewhere in a shattered mess the moment Golbez had forced him into his bed. Golbez didn't need to ask who, he knew. He had known from the very moment he had seen the ex-captain of the Red Wings in Baron, long-limbed and slender, the same piercing blue eyes – he had always wondered if Kain had noticed the similarity, always suspected that he had.

Cecil, the man who looked so much like him, yet so different. Young, and noble. The very same man that he was determined to kill, yet, for some reason, felt an inexplicable bond to; a strange familiarity even though he was positive he had never seen the man before that time. Too many questions brought up that he was not able to answer.

Golbez was unable to sleep that night.


End file.
